warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan meeting
A Clan meeting is an event held in the Clan camp when a Clan leader convokes the Clan members to share important information with them. Purpose A Clan Meeting has one or more of the following purposes: *Announcing important events or sharing information. (such as relating what happened at a Gathering) :Example: Firestar sharing the news of the Gathering when RiverClan proclaimed that the lake was theirs. *Conduct a ceremony (such as appointing new apprentices, warriors and deputies, confirming the retirement of elders, or changing the name of a cat.) :Example: Firestar calling a Clan meeting for the appointment of Lionblaze as a warrior. *Warn Clan members about dangers. (such as the fox traps, a flood, or an impending attack.) :Example: Firestar calling a Clan meeting from the results of the battle with WindClan and ShadowClan. *Bring the Clan members together to discuss an important matter. :Example: Leafstar calling the cats together to decide what to do about the Twoleg torturing cats. Procedure It is the privilege of the Clan Leader to convoke a meeting. However, sometimes other Clan cats do it; for example if they feel that an important information or question must be brought to the Clan (such as Mousefur calling a meeting in Sunset), or if the leader is not available (such as when Fireheart called a meeting in A Dangerous Path). To begin the meeting, the leader climbs to a high place (such as the Highrock in the ThunderClan Forest Camp) where all cats gathered below can see and hear them well. They open the meeting with the words "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock (or Highledge) for a Clan meeting". This type of call has only been verified for ThunderClan. RiverClan's call is: "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!". ShadowClan's call is "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Clanrock for a meeting!". SkyClan's call is "Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Rock-pile for a Clan meeting!" Their call at the lake territories is "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highroot for a Clan meeting!" WindClan's calls have not been stated in the books yet. On the rare occasions of Clan meetings in the Dark Forest, a leader calls out with these words: "Let all cats old enough to kill their own enemies gather here!" Once having the attention of all cats, the leader passes the message or performs the required ceremony. Clan Meetings have no fixed dates; a meeting can be called at any time, whenever the leader feels the need to do so. Meeting Locations ThunderClan: In the Forest Territories: Highrock: A large boulder on top of the Clan leader's den. In the Lake Territories: High-ledge: A ledge inside the ThunderClan gorge. *It should be noted that when ThunderClan had to leave their camp temporarily due to a flood, they used a mudfall/mudslide for Clan meetings in their temporary camp. ShadowClan: In the Forest Territories: Clanrock or the rock: A large, smooth, lichen-covered boulder at the edge of the clearing opposite from the camp entrance. Another rock is propped against it, creating a sheltered half cave beneath it - the medicine cat den. *While the meeting place has been called Clanrock in Yellowfang's Secret and Secrets of the Clans , it was simply called 'the rock' in Tigerclaw's Fury. In the Lake Territories: Unnamed: A branch that hangs over the leader's den. RiverClan: In the Forest Territories: Unknown *In Crookedstar's Promise, the Clan appears to gather in the clearing for Clan meetings. *Additionally, in the Tigerstar and Sasha arc graphic novels, Leopardstar is seen addressing the Clan while standing on a rock. In the Lake Territories: Unknown *It is possible that the Clan leader addresses the Clan from a willow tree stump by the Leader's Den, which the rest of the Clan gathers around, as seen in Mistystar's Omen. WindClan: In the Forest Territories: Tallrock: A jagged, dark, large boulder, with the leader's den at the back of it. It is encircled by a large, sandy crater called the Meeting Hollow. In the Lake Territories: Tallrock: A giant boulder, bigger than all the others. SkyClan: In the Forest Territories: Unnamed: A gnarled thorn tree. In the Gorge: Rockpile: A pile of boulders where the river appears. In the Lake Territories Highroot: A tangle of cedar roots near the leader's den. See also *Gathering Notes and references de:Clan-Treffenru:Собрание племени Category:Clan life